Together Always
by beckettxwine
Summary: Emily tries to propose to Aaron, but he wants to beat her to it. Just a small fluffy AU Hotly One Shot! Sorry for the lame title. Enjoy!


When Aaron opened his eyes he felt soft delicate circles being made on his chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around Emily's waist, and his other was above his head. Her left arm was around his body and the right arm was making the small circles he'd felt. He looked down, pulling her closer to him, causing her to look up.

"What time is it?" He groggily asked.

"Around six."

"Your thinking woke me up." She giggled slightly and playfully slapped his chest.

"Shut up." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just teasing you. What are you thinking about?"

"This. You. Us." She laid her head back down on his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Aaron and Emily had been together for almost eighteen months, and this Valentine's Day Aaron was proposing. He'd gotten the ring about five months ago. He was originally going to propose at Christmas, but Emily's parents had showed up unexpectedly, and he didn't want to cause her even more stress than she already had. He already had it planned out. He had rented a boat, and he was going to take her to the lake they went to when they'd shared their first kiss. The team went for a picnic near the lake, and Emily and Aaron separated from the group, going on a walk. When they'd returned they were hand in hand, and smiling. They'd been together ever since. When Emily shifted in his arms he was brought back to reality. He looked down at her and saw question and embarrassment in her eyes. His brow wrinkled and he moved back so he could now see her whole face.

"Emily?"

"So, I know it's traditional for a man to ask a woman, and absolutely not at six o'clock on a Sunday morning, but Aaron-" before she could finish what Aaron knew she was about to ask, he kissed her. He felt her stiffen under him and couldn't help but think about what had just happened. His girlfriend of a year and a half had almost asked him to marry her, in their bed! He tried not to think about the ring he'd gotten, sitting not even ten feet away from them in the room they shared. He knew he should have asked at Christmas. He sighed into the kiss, knowing he should have just asked her right there. As Aaron kissed Emily she couldn't stop the thoughts that just kept coming. She knew he knew she was asking him to marry her. Why hadn't he just said no? Was it too soon? Did he not want to marry her? She broke the kiss and walked into the bathroom, lightly slamming the door behind her. He watched her leave and ran a hand over his face. He'd given her the wrong impression and he didn't even mean to do it. He sighed and got out of bed to make coffee for the day.

The three weeks it took to get to Valentine's Day was a drag. Emily was very pulled away from Aaron, and he could understand why. He never brought up what she'd started to say since then. Though, she hadn't either. At 5:30 on February 14th, Aaron left work, making sure that he caught Emily's eye on the way out. He smirked, but she looked down, which made him smile wider. Twenty minutes after Aaron left, Emily returned from the bathroom and found a bouquet of yellow tulips and red roses on her desk. She smiled slightly, her favorite. She pulled out the note that was attached to the flowers. "_Meet me at the dock tonight, seven, I promise questions will be answered x_." She grinned widely and turned to Morgan.

"When did these get here?"

"Five minutes ago? Not too long ago, why? Hotch trying to clean up his act?" Emily giggled. Morgan was the first person to find out about Emily's indirect objection.

"I think so." She passed the note Aaron had written over to Morgan, and he looked at the clock.

"Better get going, princess. It's almost six now!" Emily glanced at the clock and quickly grabbed her coat and purse. She discreetly slipped the rest of her paperwork onto his desk while she hugged him a thanks. She was in the elevator when she heard a loud call of her name. She laughed out loud and hit the G button in the elevator. Once she got down to her car, she nearly placed her purse on the light red envelope sitting in the passenger's seat. She picked it up, and opened it. Taking out the card, she noticed a necklace attached to it. It was a heart, covered in diamonds. She gasped, and read the card. All it said was a single "_x_." She clasped it around her neck and ran her fingers over the heart, looking into the mirror. She smiled and pulled out of the garage.

Emily turned her key in the lock, and walked inside the house. She set her purse and keys down on the counter, and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. She toed off her shoes in the bathroom, and went to get two towels. Once she was in there she realized she had no idea what to wear. She took her phone out of her back pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Em, no!"

"Rossi?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well duh! Who else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, Aaron?"

"Whatever, waddya want, Em?"

"What do I wear?" Soon after she heard Aaron yell, "Bedroom!" She heard a click, and the phone went dead. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the white floor length dress sitting in the middle of her and Aarons bed. It had a wraparound neck, covered in various jewels. Next to it was a pair of simple black three inch heels. She grabbed the dress and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. Emily was in and out of the shower in ten minutes. She curled her hair, applied makeup, slipped on her new shoes, and walked out the door. At 6:50 Emily arrived at the dock, and stepped out of the car, onto the rose petal covered ground. She looked down and smiled. When she got to the dock, a man helped her onto the boat and led her to a room that was lit by twenty or so candles. In the middle of the room was a table, with one candle, and two chairs. The view out the windows was of the lake, and with the light on top of the boat reflecting off the water, it was beautiful. After a few minutes of just standing there she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, accompanied by his soothing voice.

"Do you like it?" She leaned into him, shutting her eyes.

"Like it? Aaron, its Valentine's Day, not our wedding. My god this is beautiful."

"Not yet." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?" She asked as she kissed him softly.

"We're not married yet." Emily could feel her cheeks burn up and she looked down at her shoes.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Em, stop." Aaron moved his hands from her hips to her hands and kneeled down.

"Aaron..?"

"Emily you honestly talk too much." She blushed and her jaw dropped slightly when he started talking.

"But I love that about you. You're beautiful, you know that? I honestly never thought I'd fall in love with you. I met you and through time I just discovered all these amazing things about you, all the things I fell in love with you for. I fell in love with your eyes, with your hair. I fell in love with the smile you try to pull off when you're embarrassed and the perfume you put on every day. I fell in love with how you snort when something's really funny, and I fell in love with your messy hair in the mornings." They both chuckled and tears started rolling down Emily's face. "I want to see the happiness in your eyes again. I know that for the past few weeks it's been tense. I want to be able to kiss you at work and introduce you as more than my girlfriend when we go places. I know you've been trying to do this Emily, but marry me. Other than when we're standing on the alter at our wedding, I don't want to hear Prentiss anymore. I want to be able to call you Mrs. Hotchner, and not as a joke." He reached into his pocket and took out the black velvet box that he'd only held once before in his life.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emily breathed out. Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she bent to his height and cupped his cheeks. "Of course I will, Aaron." Aaron slipped the ring onto her finger, then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into a hug. She tightened her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you too, Aaron." They held each other in an embrace, but Aaron interrupted her train of thought when he spoke.

"Besides, it wouldn't be very alpha male if I let you ask me, right?" They both laughed and Aaron captured Emily's lips. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

"Emily Hotchner.. I like it." They both smiled and started swaying lightly. The rest of the night was well spent in radiating each other's love.

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like this! I know this is super fluffy and super OOC, but I got bored in geometry one day and decided to write it! Leave a review of what you think! x


End file.
